Las locuras del fandom
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un grupo de fanáticos de Bleach logrará llegar a ese universo? Ah, la nueva generación...¿Fans?¿Goitei?. ¡Trio de idiotas! Que ninguno muera y nada de drogas. ¿Quieres participar?
1. ¡Empezemos!

**Una nueva historia que se me ocurrió al pensar lo que llegamos a hacer por ver a nuestra pareja favorita :3**

 **Humor y parodia por doquier habrá, ¿shippeo? Quizá.**

 **¿Quieres ser un participante? O disfrutaras de las locuras que se me ocurren XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Aparece un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto negro y ojos cafés. Viste un traje formal de color blanco y camisa negra. Justo a mitad de una sala iluminada, pero vacía. Su sonrisa calmada llamaría la atención de cualquiera, incitándole a confiar ciegamente en él.

Comenzando a practicar los diálogos necesarios para un nuevo proyecto.

—¡Bienvenidos sean lectores! Mi nombre es Castiel Syazel. Hoy les propongo lo que tal vez sea uno de sus mayores sueños; Aparecer o conocer a alguno de sus ídolos. Aquí no importa el momento de la historia, les aseguramos que uno de nuestros guardias velará por su seguridad a toda costa, sólo se les pedirá un poco de discreción —

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron la atención del anfitrión, quien miró a una entrada

—¡Syazel-sama!— gritó asustado un asistente, quien sostenía unos papeles —¡Se fueron cinco sin escolta! —

Poco sería decir que la tierna sonrisa despareció para que en su rostro la seriedad dominase el lugar.

Dos minutos más tarde...

—¡Trio de idiotas!— rugió furioso, frente a él se hallaban tres guardias de seguridad, reclutados y modificados para el proyecto.

—Señor, en mi defensa, fui al baño — comentó un shinigami "artificial".

Mitsuro Kusuri

Edad: 25 años

Altura: 2.01

Apariencia: cabello y ojos cafés, piel blanca y complexión delgada.

Especie: Dios de la muerte, oficial de elite

Personalidad: Un fiel amante de la comida extravagante, amable y un poco arrogante. No tiene mucha paciencia al igual que imaginación.

Prefiere estudiar a explicar.

—Pero te tardaste media hora, a mi no me engañas Mit. Te estabas esnifando algo, pero esos cinco fanaticos ¡Eran terribles!. Me sorprendieron con tres bombas caseras, menos mal que acepte esta raza. — agregó el vigilante nocturno.

Ryu Katsumiya

Edad: 19 años

Altura: 1.73

Apariencia: Ojos naranjas, cabello plateado, piel clara. Robusto con un agujero en el cuello y máscara en la parte derecha de su rostro.

Especie: Hollow, rango de espada.

Personalidad: Serio la mayor parte del tiempo, bromista y altanero en el fondo. Odia la arrogancia de cualquiera.

—Tsk, pinche suertudo— respondió el último del trio, mientras atendía con un botiquín sus heridas.

Ramses Zhan Li

Edad: 14 años

Altura 1.60

Apariencia: cabello castaño con ojos verde claro, piel un poco morena, delgado con una perforación en su nariz y otras dos en sus orejas.

Especie: Quincy

Personalidad: Agresivo/pasivo. Suele proteger a quien es amable con él sin haberlo juzgado. Es quien mantiene la "armonía" de su equipo.

—No teníamos previsto un acontecimiento de tal magnitud, me encargaré de una mayor seguridad para el portal. Pero ustedes tres irán por ellos— dijo Castiel calmado. Realmente en ocasiones podían ser unos locos psicópatas aquellos que aman la serie tanto como él —Ninguno de los cinco puede morir, hagan lo necesario. Y lo más importante... Nada de drogas Kusuri —

—¡Que no soy drogadicto! —

—Ya, mejor nos vamos.— comentó Ramses lanzando un suspiro, les esperarían muchas cosas.

—Syazel-sama, necesitamos apoyo lo antes posible— interrumpió la reunión el mismo asistente de minutos antes.

—¿Que sucede?—

—... No quiere saberlo, ya comenzaron a intervenir descaradamente en la historia—

 **Nota: Kusuri es droga en japonés XD**


	2. ¿Stalkeo? Na, acoso moderado

**Años más tarde... Seguí con esto XD**

 **O algo asi :V**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

¿Stalkeo? Na, sólo acoso moderado.

¡Muy bien! Les contaré una curiosa historia que a mi dulce escuadrón le ocurrió.

Empezaremos con el nombre de su servilleta, sólo necesitan decirme: Night o Yoru si prefieren el japonés. No les daré la descripción de cada uno, así que ni se emocionen, si nos quieren guapos pues ni me quejó. ¿Cuando un acosador necesita presentarse?

Total sólo somos unos "sanos" fanáticos de Bleach, quienes se unieron gracias a un post en Taringa-sama.

Al llegar todos soltamos un chillido de emoción, incluso llegué a darle una gran lamida al suelo . Esperó que este limpio...

—¡Es el puto Goitei! — grite a los cuatro vientos mientras señalaba los blancos muros. Tan cerca y lejos ¡Kyaaa!

—Asdfkskskhs—

—Ya deja las tonterías Arturo, no estamos en watts— maldijo Mauricio al más joven de nuestro grupo. Ese Mau es tan amargado como un limón, es nuestro Shiro-chan.

Aunque no se parece ni madres, pero güeno.

—¡Pendejo!— reclamó Laura "la Darks" mientras le daba un golpe limpio —Se nos ahoga por tragón — Ah ese Lauri tan linda, y nuestro Artur tratando de toser...

¿Toser? ¿Comida? ¡A la mierda!

—¡¿Khé?! — mencionaron los demás.

Sinceramente entramos en pánico ...

No me juzguen soy sólo un joven humano de veinte años en un mundo de shinigamis, hollow, Quincys, Vizard y lo demás.

—¡A la mierda el mundo!— grite a todo pulmón, Mau trataba de socorrerlo. De todos modos él quiere ser médico forense. ¡¿Que mierda estoy narrando o lo que sea que es esto?! —Mi pequeño amigo... ¡Nuuuu!—

—Seré viuda antes de tiempo. Me conformaré con Byakuya o Ukitake, quizá con Shunsui —

Miré mal a Reina y ella sólo se limitó a lanzarme uno de sus zapatos.

Nop, así no de llama, pero todos la conocemos con ese nombre, ella es una mezcla rara entre fan girl de hombres, fujoshi empedernida, stalker de google maps y creadora de heptágonos amorosos.

Incluso me da miedo recordar su última "obra maestra" ¿Porque debe tener el dibujo más avanzado de todos?

—Soy bien Darks y por eso no los ayudaré—

—¡Pinche floja!— coreamos los tres

—Asbfjsklfksjs!— digamos cuatro ahora.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—

—¡Oh por mi kami it's Ai...!— En ese instante morí y fui al cielo.

 **-0-**

Ahora Sosuke miraba extrañado como un joven empezaba a llorar de la emoción, mientras que sus compañeros trataban de socorrer a otro que aparentemente se ahogaba.

Soltó un bufido, aún tenía que mantener la imagen de "No rompo ni un plato"

Dando unos cuantos pasos llegó hasta el menor, sin esfuerzo o vacilación logró que escupiera las chucherías que estaba comiendo.

¿Que rayos era eso? ¿Papas? ¿Chocolate? Ni idea

—Le agradecemos quinto capitán— dijo Mauricio, quien ordenó a sus amigos hacer una reverencia. —Pero debemos marcharnos—

—¿Tan pronto? Yo deseaba ver las instalaciones— reclamó Reina. Desatando el cuchicheo entre sus amigos.

—¡Basta!— dijo molesto Night —Estamos incomodando al capitán, después hallaremos otra entrada — agregó al recuperarse de ese instante de éxtasis. Ellos entendieron la indirecta y empezaron a retirarse uno a uno.

—Me interesa ver como los organizas—opinó el shinigami curioso, descuidando un segundo su ilusión.

Su fanático asintió orgulloso, una fina sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—La luna es muy hermosa, pero se pierde entre el blanco y negro de nuestra realidad— y sin decir algo más se marchó dejando más intrigado al futuro traidor.

—¿La luna? Es un simple humano ¿Porque no prefiere el sol como todos? — susurró para si mismo.

Quizá sin desearlo conscientemente, el novato del año logró obtener la atención menos indicada para ese momento de la historia.

Hablando de historia ¿Donde están el drogadicto, la espada y el Señor de las perforaciones?

Terminaban las clases en el Instituto de Karakura y dos conflictivos conversaban. Una enana observaba, el hollow trataba de hacer la tarea y un Quincy estaba desaparecido.

—Un momento, ¿Kusuri no es droga?—

—¡Lo sé!— chilló el shinigami "artificial" ante el sustituto —La gente me discrimina. Por eso me cuesta tener un empleo fijo y ahora como dios de la muerte no tengo opción —

—¡¿O...otro?!— tartamudeó la joven Kuchiki dando un paso atrás.

Nuestro guardia recordó lo que podía significar sus palabras, tenía que pensar rápido .—Sí, pero yo pertenezco a los vigilantes de India media, y por idiota me perdí y los encontré a ustedes dos— dijo feliz —Ya me había hartado de estar vagando, sólo buscaré un buen estofado para después tomar una siesta—

Una hermosa gotita apareció en los dos protagonistas, quienes se preguntaban como carajos llegó de India a Japón sin darse cuenta.

—Mitsuro Kusuri, debemos dejar que ambos se marchen. Ellos tienen alguien quien los espera— intervino el hueco en un gigai que logró estafarle al estafador del pueblo. Ignoren la redundancia. ¡Continuemos!

¿Como lo hizo? Digamos que vendió información "valiosa" sobre algunas personas.

—Anda amargado, yo sólo quería platicar con unos camaradas pero, que puedo esperar de ti amigo. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos— respondió para hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

—Rukia. ¿Lo conoces?—

—Debe de ser un novato, pero su acompañante tenía algo raro— susurró, tal vez era su imaginación pero se sentía acosada de alguna forma ante él.

—Cierto. Mejor regresemos antes de que suceda algo—

Bueno, todo hasta aquí va normal. Pero adelantemos un poco. Entonces ¿Que fecha es?

—¡Capitán!— llamó Renji a su superior, se dirigirían en un par de horas al mundo humano. —Ha llegado un prospecto para tercer oficial —

El noble miró extrañado a su teniente, pero decidió no darle importancia. —Le atenderé después — fueron sus palabras antes de continuar con su camino.

—Hai—

Los shinigamis deberían saber algo: Nunca pero NUNCA debes de meterte con el personaje favorito de un fan y más si esta es fujoshi.

Horas atrás...

—Vamos Night, tienes que entrar a la sexta división — pidió Reina con cara suplicante.

—Me niego, no soporto al arrogante de Byakuya —

La fémina dio una mirada a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron sin pensar o dudar. A ellos también les agradaba Rukia y tratarían de calmar sus pesares, otorgándole de forma indirecta al ejército más poderoso de ese universo.

Hasta el momento claro...

—Podrías hacer gala de tu actuación como Sosuke— la darks atacaba con su inteligencia y en menos de cinco minutos su conocido ya estaba listo para pelear. En ocasiones es buena elección tener un amigo medio obsesionado con Aizen. Ok medio se quedaba corto a su admiración, con decir que Hinamori parecía normal a su lado.

Mientras tanto, el paquete de Night versión shinigami incluye kimono negro bordado en Taiwan con seda importada de Alaska, además de la personalidad que pidas.

Llame ya al 01-800- Quien es ese pringao. Y por oferta especial recibirás en ropa interior a...

¡Perdón! Vuelvo a distraerme del tema

Ahora veamos a la zampakuto que portaría. "Curiosamente" esta hacia honor a: Haineko ¿Que?. ¿Acaso esperabas Kyoka Suigetsu? No, aquí no se discrimina a nadie.

Todos conocemos que pasa en ese rato, Ichigo sigue a la shinigami, Byakuya casi lo destroza, Renji queda en la friend... ¡Ejem!. Se la llevan a la Torre de la Penitencia y bla, bla, bla.

Mientras la fresa va con Urahara, nuestro equipo stalker se instala en el Goitei. Y bueno ya van dos lindos días.

Entró con un porte digno de un noble, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta. Saludo en silencio al capitán y teniente.

—Nombre— inquirió el Kuchiki tratado de intimidarlo.

—Arai Hachi—

Las miradas parecían chocar en el silencio perpetuo, Renji lentamente se ahogaba en este.

—Debería estar enterado. Las inscripciones este año han sido en Enero—

—Lo sé, me han pedido buscar el tercer rango en vuestra división. Si fuese mi decisión esperaría hasta el próximo año—

Seguían sin alterarse, el pelirrojo buscaba ansioso una ventana para respirar aire limpio.

—¿Crees pertenecer a este sitio?— cuestionó en su tono usual Byakuya. Era extraño que de la nada apareciera el joven y pidiera obtener un cargo tan alto.

El fanático se mostró un poco molesto ante esa pregunta. ¡Como se atrevía!.

—Francamente me importa poco si me rechaza—

¿Fue esa una falta de respeto? Ni el noble lo sabía.

—Si no estuviera tan herido te demostraría que no debes ser grosero con un superior— gruñó Abarai amenazante al sujetarlo del cuello de su kimono.

—El mono es más altanero de lo que pensé—

—¡Que has dicho mocoso!—

—Detente Renji, yo me encargaré— dijo el Kuchiki dando unos pasos adelante —Arai haga el favor de acompañarme—

Llegaron hasta la sala de entrenamiento, el shinigami le indicó que debía colocarse frente suyo.

Sin palabra alguna elevó su energía, pero el novato ni inmutaba.

Reía para sus adentros ese "shinigami"; Estaba haciendo la parte de su plan. Si bien no se quedaría en la división, le daría su merecido al azabache y la piña.

Night desenfundó su zampakuto la cual "arreglo" Arturo —Reclama tu reino, derrota al traidor, vence a tu pasado. ¡Arriba Simba!—

—¿Simba?—

Un enorme león de reiatsu apareció detrás del nuevo, este sonrió divertido ante la momentánea expresión de asombro del Kuchiki.

—Lame— pronunció serio —Que parezca un punk— agregó calmado

.

.

.

What?

.—.

.

.

.

—¡Ichigo!— llegó corriendo Kusuri al campo de entrenamiento —Yo...—

—Si, lo sé. Rukia ha sido llevada a la Sociedad de Almas. Iré por ella en cuanto pueda—

—Espera, esto es... ¡Mucho peor de lo que pensé!. Debo irme con Ryu, te veré con Kukaku—mencionó serio/alterado antes de irse por donde vino.

La fresa miró al sombrerero —Urahara-san ¿Quien rayos es Kukaku?—

El tendero se encogió de hombros, recordaba como el tal Ryu le pidió no hablar de ese tema con el sustituto.


End file.
